


Birdy

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding Kink, Deep Throating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Alpha, Impregnation Kink, Omega Verse, Squirting, Yandere, basically noncon so adding the warning, blood cw, yandere moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: Moira's in rut and has plans for you





	Birdy

**Author's Note:**

> request from my tumblr(ivymarquis); Woo! Could I get some alpha Yan!Moira in rut knotting her omega? Maybe with some good old dirty talk cause I'm trash. Thank you love!

You could smell her from behind the door. Whether Moira was unaware or just that stubborn, she got dressed like she always did and walked out the door without breaking her routine.

You? As much as you hated it, the second you'd smelled the shift in Moira's scent your body went to work. She hadn't even fully hit her rut yet and you were producing copious amounts of slick between your thighs as a physiological response to help prepare for your mate's rut.

The term 'your mate' still made your gut churn in a nervous way. You didn't ask for  _ any _ of this, stolen away in the dead of night by an alpha who swore she knew what you needed.

The light whiffs you caught weren't enough to spur on your heat cycle,but you were dripping down your own thighs in preparation.

Hours later, yet still sooner than she normally would come home, you hear Moira entering the apartment. The pheromones rolled off of her in  _ waves _ , drawing a reflexive whimper from you as her heels clicked down the hallway.

“Darling?” The lock being messed with, the click as it came undone, the door opening-

If you weren't already on your knees, you would have dropped to them then. The logical part of your brain wanted nothing to do with her. She was insane! She had kidnapped you!

Yet the instinctive part of your body didn't give a damn about your feelings, only willing to acknowledge the fact that you had a mating mark, and the person who'd put that mark on your neck was not only in the room, but in rut.

“Moi-Moira,” you started to speak, unable to focus on what you were going to say to her no sooner than the word escaped your mouth.

“There you are, birdy.”

As if you'd be anywhere else. Chained to the wall like a dog, you watched nervously as she crossed the room.

Your stomach rolled when she stroked your cheek gently, hating yourself for how much you wanted to lean into her touch. She smelled _incredible_ , another rush of arousal flooding your body.

“Such a good omega, all wet and ready for me. I've got something for you I think you might like.”

You knew what it was, yet your eyes continued to drift down between her thighs anyway. Moira was stiff as a board, the outline of her thick cock showing through her pants.

Her hand slid from your cheek down your neck to one breast, groping the soft skin in her grasp before sliding back up to your mating mark. The keen escaped your throat before you could stop it. Fighting your very nature was a losing battle and you knew it even if you were too stubborn to admit it out loud. Your body trembled as the tip of her nails teased the scarred flesh, craving the feeling of her teeth embedded in your neck again.

“If we're lucky, my rut will trigger a heat in you, and this time it will take.”

The mention of a baby was like cold water being doused on top of you, eyes snapping wide to stare at hers.

“I- I don't think I'm ready for a baby.”

Moira did not react well to the word “no” where you were concerned (If she did, you wouldn't be in this situation to begin with).

Like a skittish pet she merely shushed you, stroking your hair as she steamrolled past your protest. “Nonsense, birdy. I have the means to support us. You never have done well with change- you'll see.”

You wanted to protest louder, but your biology was getting in the way of that. Moira smelled incredible and you could feel yourself being pulled under the influence of the hormones she was pumping out.

“Moira,” her name was soft on your lips, wanting to push her away despite the fact that your hands grabbed and pawed at her clothing.

“That's a good girl.” You hated how much you preened at the words. She seemed perfectly content to let you pry at her clothing, cooing softly in your ear and encouraging your “good behavior”. Each word and soft touch pushed you further down under, becoming more reliant on your instincts than the logical part of your brain.

As you pried the clothing from her lower half off, Moira undid her tie and button down discarding both before getting to work discarding her bra. By that point you'd undone her belt and pants, sliding them off of her hips.

Christ she had a pretty cock. Your mewling was silenced as you laved your tongue over the hard length, desperate to get as much of her in your mouth as you could. “Such a good girl when your hormones kick in, birdy,” she praised, “Maybe if you're good for me I'll stick my knot down your throat and let you choke on it. Does that sound good?”

You hated the way you were quick to preen and pose for her, arching as those nails trailed up your bare spine. “Open, birdy.” Complying without question, her cock slid in your mouth and down your throat with practiced ease. The idea of her making good on her promise to knot your throat was a terrifying prospect (How exactly where you supposed to breathe until the knot went down, for one?), and yet somehow the prospect was less terrifying than being impregnated.

Not that it'd do you any good- with her in rut she'd have an erection damn near constantly until the hormones worked their way out of her system. Coaxing her to cum elsewhere would merely be delaying the inevitable.

Her hand burrowed in your hair, waiting until you tried to pull back for air before yanking you further down her cock. Panic brewed in your gut, eyes trained on her face as you struggled to breath through your nose. Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes, throat swallowing on reflex as drool spilled out the corners of your mouth and your body struggled. You knew better than to fight (or God _forbid_ bite), but there was only so much control you had over your body's instinctive need for air.

Whining plaintively, it wasn't until your body went slack and the tension dropped out of you that she let you go. Sitting back on your heels, you were so concerned with getting as much oxygen to your burning lungs as you could that you didn't even protest as Moira shoved at your shoulder so you'd fall on your back with your legs spread.

“There's my good girl,” you distantly heard her coo, not paying attention as she rearranged your legs to wrap around her waist while her cock pressed against you.

The way she cupped the side of your face and stroked your cheek with her thumb would have been endearing in literally any other context. You squealed and weakly arched your back when she pushed into you.

She set a steady pace, not concerned with your pleasure as her rut clouded her brain. This was about making sure you were pregnant, adding a tie that would forever bind you two as her seed grew in your belly.

Fortunately for you, your body had taken care of the lack of foreplay, dripping slick the moment you'd caught wind of her this morning.

Your brain felt fuzzy, a load of endorphins and dopamine flooding your system as Moira continued to thrust into you. Laying limply on the bed, you mewled and whined as she thrust in and out of you. She always had liked watching the faces you made, the way your tits bounced and your thighs jiggled each time her hips pressed against yours.

That steady pace began to falter the quicker and _closer_ she got, your legs tensing in pleasure as she bent down to teeth at your bond mark.

You didn't want this. You didn't ask for any of this, yet here you were with a woman who'd forced a bondmark on you. Fighting your nature was a losing battle- all your brain knew was your mate had you pinned down in your nest, nipping at your neck as she made you squeal on her cock. You were doing what your body was made for, your brain drowning you in feel-good hormones despite Moira's disinterest in pleasuring you at the moment. Your whimpering took on a higher keen as her thrusts staggered again.

“Moira, Moi-Moira!”

“That's it, birdy- take my knot.”

Her hips were pressed flush against yours, teeth digging into your neck hard enough to draw blood as she forced her knot into your body. It slipped inside with a soft shriek on your end, equal parts from being physically tied and from the fresh teeth marks embedded in your neck. Much to your embarrassment you squirted as she did so, earning a chuckle from the crazy geneticist.

“My goodness, that was a good one wasn't it? Don't worry darling, I have plenty more for you where that came from.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Maybe head over to my tumblr and request a thing c:


End file.
